Zootopia Spies
by wonderbatflash
Summary: This story will a small alter to the original story with the collars and spies. Thanks David for being my editor and Thanks for reading!
1. Chapter 1

Kindergarten was the best place for young animals in Zootopia to learn.

Learn their place.

For Prey, it was to fear the Predators. For Predators it was to fear the Preys "peace keeping" collars. Nickolas Wilde rolled his eyes as he chewed on a pawpsicle stick. He was tired of seeing the children at the elementary next to his apartment, being brainwashed into thinking that just because you had teeth, you were dangerous. But he was not only too tired to do anything, but he was also too small. What could he, a fox, do to disrupt the Preys position of power? He along with many other animals had thought that since the mayor of Zootopia, Mayor LionHeart, was a Predator, and a lion at that, that maybe the collars would be discontinued since the Predators were finally gaining the Preys trust. But the mayor hadn't so much as touched the subject, except for when he adjusted it when it became uncomfortable around his neck.

Politics, the word tasted vile in Nicks mouth. Just a fancy word for people with agendas, that'd give them just enough power to make peoples life miserable. He'd met enough people like that for a life time. If he had the backbone to sink to those peoples level, he might be able to climb up the political ladder fairly quickly, preaching some sort of anti-collar gospel that would probably land him in jail. Zootopia, where everyone could be anything but brave.

Nick groaned at his alarm clock, buzzing a sort of annoying pattern that Nick couldn't stand. He got up and punched the alarm clocks snooze button with such force that he received a small shock from his collar. it was unexpected so it made him yelp but more from surprise than pain. He had gotten so used to the small shocks that they never bothered him much. He was supposed to report when he got used to the shocks, but he had learned his lesson the first time. 20 days of anger management and a higher volt count had left him miserable for nearly 6 months. He rubbed the top of his neck, and inched his claws on one paw under his collar to try and scratch an itch. A bit of static hit his hand so he retreated. Young mammals were taught in school that if you took off the collar it would not only shock you, but also inject a devise that would allow police to track you down. How true that was, Nick wasn't sure, but he never dared to test it. Besides fact stated that people caught without their collars were arrested, and would most likely spend the rest of their life in the Zootopia Detention Facility or the ZDF. The ZDF was notorious for being one of the most cruel prisons in Zootopia, run strictly by Sarah W. Iceberg the warden. For being a Predator, the Polar Bear sure had a grudge against collar abusers. Nick crawled out of bed, and surveyed the messy bedroom floor, picking out gaps in the sea of clothing and miscellaneous items where he could pick through the disaster. He gracefully leaped through the chaos of his apartment to his closet to find a pair pants and shirt. As he got to the folding doors of the closet his phone buzzed. Nick looked at the maze he had so carefully worked through and sighed deeply out his mouth. He tromped through the piles, too frustrated to try and avoid them. He suddenly stepped on a hard, sharp object with his left foot. He grabbed the foot with both hands and bit his lip to prevent from releasing a string of curses. He hopped on the other foot, slipping on a dirty pair of shorts and hitting his head on the nightstand. The phone buzzed again as Nick searched blindly for the phone with his hand. He grasped it and pulled it down to his body lieing uncomfortably on the floor, with his left elbow caught on the nightstand leg behind his head.

"Hey Finnick," Nick grumbled.

"Nick," Finnicks deep voice chuckled. "You sound like you just woke up."

"Because I just did," Nick mumbled. He shifted, but then realized that if he did he might lose the signal.

"Well you know what they say, early bird gets the worm," Finnick laughed. "You get it Nick?"

"Ha Ha Ha," Nick sarcastically laughed. "You know you shouldn't talk to your father that way." Finnicks laughing stopped.

"You better get up Wilde, those pawpsicle's aren't going to sell themselves." Finnick growled.

"Daddy says he'll see you soon," Nick said in a sing song voice.

"Whatever Wilde," The call ended before Nick could say something sarcastic. He sighed again and put his phone down. He looked at his elbow.

Today was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

At 8:30 am, Nick finally emerged from his apartment donning a green, palm tree printed, button up shirt and brown pants. He locked his apartment and put his keys in his pocket, just then realizing he had forgotten his tie. He sighed and turned back around taking the keys out of his pocket. The door next to Nick, room 6119 squeaked open slightly. Nick's ears perked at the sound of what sounded like gunfire and his neighbor. Flash, yelling in anguish. Nick, forgetting about his tie, moved to the door, trying to figure out what was going on in his neighbor's apartment. More gunfire and then silence. Nick's hand inched to the gold door handle, curiosity climbing over his usual emotionless state. He couldn't help thinking however, 'what mammal in their right mind would hear gunfire and decide to go closer?' Nick took the door handle and opened the door. His neighbor, Flash the sloth was at his computer, playing some sort of gory video game. Flash ridiculously slowly turned around. He looked embarrassed and tried to quickly shut his computer. He was moving at the rate of, well, a sloth.

" _Nick,"_ Flash said holding the I in his name a little too long. Nick was slightly disappointed that Flash was not being held hostage by terrorists but he tried to play it off.

"Flash, Flash, hundred yard dash," Nick said, walking into the dark room. "How are you doing?"

" _I'm… doing… just… as… well… as… anyone"_ Nick had to roll his eyes, it was his own fault for getting into a conversation with a sloth.

"Great," Nick said. As he looked around the room Nick noticed something with his night vision. "Flash, can I borrow one of your ties?"


End file.
